villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wasp Spider
Wasp Spider is a spider yokai and the main antagonist of episode 4 of the anime Kanokon. Wasp Spider takes the appearance of a red leather bunny outfit with pink velvet lined pantyhose and cotton where the breasts are. The cursed outfit comes with a pair of red high heels, bunny ears, a white choker with a black bowtie, and two red dress cuffs. Whenever Wasp Spider controls it, it glows bright red. The only piece of clothing removable from the outfit are the high heels. History Wasp Spider was once a spider yokai of absolute beauty who was supposed to attract men to do her bidding, but had no luck at it. Instead, she decided to put all of her efforts to create a bunny outfit sewn by her cobwebs to make all the men fall for the wearer. Wasp Spider died shortly after creating the cursed outfit, but it was said that her tenacity still lived on in the bunny outfit. The bunny outfit was put away at Kunpo High School storage facility where it contains cursed items seized from yokai. One day, Chizuru breaks into the storage facility with her brother Tayura to find something there that could help her win Kyuta's heart over Nozomu. Chizuru finds the bunny outfit and becomes overjoyed the moment she puts it on. However, once she puts on the outfit, she becomes unable to remove it as she freaks out and runs over to Kyuta to inform him while embracing. After a conference in the principal's office, Chizuru then had no choice but to wear the outfit around school, despite the school's dress code. As Chizuru is seen wearing the outfit to school, everyone stares at her, much to her disturbance. The next day, Wasp Spider takes control of Chizuru's body as Chizuru passes out while walking to school in front of everyone. This was Wasp Spider draining Chizuru of her life energy. As Chizuru was out cold at the school nurse's office, Akane tries to remove the bunny outfit with a pair of scissors until the bunny outfit begins to emit a blinding flash of light, engulfing Akane and turning her clothes into a pink nurse's dress outfit. As Chizuru regains consciousness, the bunny outfit then begin to glow bright red and drags Chizuru's body around the school, turning all of her classmates' clothes into sexy cosplay as she flew past them, including the principal's. As Chizuru makes it to school's tennis field exhausted, Wasp Spider's face appears on the bunny outfit who reveals her scheme to rule men. Kyuta, Tayura and Nozomu soon appear and are prepared to take Wasp Spider on. However, Wasp Spider gains the upperhand on them as she telekinetically pins several girls in cosplay onto Kyuta and Tyura and transformed Nozomu's clothes into a maids outfit that also puts her under her control. Omi manages to free the girls from Wasp Spider's control by shredding the cosplay off of them, although it resulted the girls to be in their underwear. Wasp Spider then becomes outraged to see her cosplays destroyed, so she strips the girls of their underwear, giving Tyura and Omi nose bleeds from seeing them naked. Wasp Spider then levitates away from the scene. Wasp Spider makes her way to the school's stage where she transforms herself into a wedding dress as she is about to be reborn in Chizuru's body. As Chizuru becomes fed up, she eagerly tries to remove Wasp Spider from her body but then becomes weak as Wasp Spider begins to drain her of life energy. Just then, Kyuta comes in to save Chizuru, but is soon pinned down by Wasp Spider. Luckily, Tyura and Omi arrive at the scene and free Kyuta from Wasp Spider's control. Kyuta then approaches Chizuru and kisses her, merging the two of them together and freeing Chizuru from Wasp Spider's grasp. Chizuru and Kyuta then summon a massive fireball from their power of love combined and throw it at Wasp Spider, destroying her and reverting everybody's clothes back to normal. Although Wasp Spider might have survived as Chizuru mentioned that she could wear the bunny outfit one more time for Kyuta as she was walking home with him at the end of the episode. Category:Female Category:Possessor Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Dark Forms Category:Youkai Category:Perverts Category:Mischievous Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Parasite Category:Deities Category:Undead Category:Posthumous Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Extremists Category:Revived Category:Obsessed Category:Misogynists Category:Damned Souls Category:Omnipotents Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Predator Category:Sadists Category:Rogues Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychics Category:Destroyers Category:Demon Category:Energy Beings Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Torturer